Sibiling Love
by Dragal
Summary: Makalov thinks that Marcia hates him when he forgets her birthday. But when debt collectors who are after Makalov, kidnap Marcia, Makalov thinks that she doesn't deserve him because her life is on the line. Sorry if this summary isn't good. This is a P.O
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Makalov's point of view

I was in town buying groceries for the mercenaries; I just hope that Ilyana won't eat them all… That is why I'm buying food for the fourth time this week. Well now I have the food but it is ruined from some familiar debt collectors… I hope Marcia doesn't put a fuss, if she does I'm in a world of hurt… Now I'm running away from the 5 thugs and screaming for help too…

"Ahh! Help! Anybody help!" I was yelling and no one was helping me. They just stared like I was a maniac and the thugs as police men…

"Get back here, punk! You owe us money!" The thug who had said that was catching on to me. I just tried to out run him but sadly I couldn't. He caught up to me, when he was close enough he grabbed me by my sword sheath and then pulled me down to the ground. My back broke the fall; at least it wasn't my head!

"It is time to pay up or else!" The thug cracked his knuckles. The rest of them surrounded me, looking at me like they were going to kill me instead beating me up like a bunch of ruthless bullies.

"Uh… Listen I can explain!" Too bad I didn't get the chance to explain…

"Shut up! We are tired of hearing your pathetic excuses! Now pay up!" The thug gave a look, a look that made me scared… My heart was beating very hard, my breathing froze, and I was shaking in my boots!

"B-but I don't have the money…" I finally said but those words will do no good to this situation.

"Then you know what is going to happen to people who don't pay up, right?"

"Yes…" I whined with fear. I covered my eyes so I don't see all the blood and maybe pieces of my teeth… There are times like this that I want my mommy or daddy but this time I wanted my sister!

"Let's pound him!" The thugs came closer and closer! The pain I'm going to feel is coming!

At least it isn't Marcia that is going to pound on me or that will be painful and embarrassing since I'm older than her…

"NOT SO FAST YOU MONKEYS!" A javelin came out of nowhere and killed one of the thugs. I heard a Pegasus snorting with triumph and I heard it coming my way. It jumped over me and bashed one of the thugs to the floor. The other three ran away, maybe to come back with reinforcements…

The Pegasus Knight was none other than my sister, Marcia. I had mixed feelings of relief and fear.

Marcia turned her head towards me and gave me a glare. "Were those debt collectors?"

I felt sick to my stomach and throat. I promised Marcia no more debt collectors but these debt collectors were before the time I joined the Greil Mercenaries. I just hope that she understands…

"Well yes but they were from the time when I didn't join the Greil Mercenaries!" I chuckled nervously.

Marcia gave me an angry look. "To tell the truth you disappoint me, Makalov! Now do you still have some money or were telling the truth about not having any money left?"

"You were hear when I told that to them!"

"Yes, now do you have any or not?" The thug that was knocked down by Marcia's Pegasus, awakened and he was about to kill her. Marcia knew he was awake so she took her steel lance and stabbed him. "Now since he is gone, tell me!"

"Yes, I still have some money left but for what?"

"What do you mean for what! For food, Sponge Brain!"

"Oh yeah, for food…" I handed her the money. She took it and got off her Pegasus.

"Watch over my Pegasus until I come back." She walked to the store and started looking for food.

I placed my hand on the Pegasus. It tried to bite my hand; I guess it didn't want me to touch it, so I removed my hand. "I guess you are disappointed at me too huh?" The Pegasus nodded its head showing it is. I'm starting to wonder if Marcia still loves me even though I mess up many times. Well I'm her brother so she has to still love me… What if she doesn't want me to be her brother? I can't even remember the times when I had fun with her or when we laughed together. Even though I'm afraid of her sometimes, I still love her. She is my only sister and she is younger than me! If I have trouble around her I could ask Ike, Geoffrey, or Reyson since they have younger sisters!

"Okay, I have the food!" Marcia was walking with two big bags that were filled with food.

"That is it!"

"There are still more! I can't carry 60 bags all at once!"

"60 bags? You do know that Janaff, Ranulf, Ulki, Geoffrey and some others don't stay at the fort right?"

"Of course I do! The extras are for emergencies just in case of Ilyana eats most of the food!"

"Oh, right…" I went to fetch the other bags, Marcia was helping too. I just hope that means she has forgiven me…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marcia's point of view

I was brushing my Pegasus' coat of fur so it wouldn't get dirty, heh well it is already dirty from the bashing it did on that debt collector from yesterday. I was still angry at Makalov; the debt collecting thing angers me so much. I'll let yesterday's incident go unless Makalov remembers what tomorrow is! It is a very special day for me! It is my birthday! Surely he'll remember that, well of course he will, he is my brother, an idiot one perhaps but still he should remember. I remember when his birthday is.

Plus it is going to be one of the things that I love about him.

"There all done! You are one clean winged horse, my friend!" The Pegasus snorted with delight. Then I started to hear voices from a distance… It sounded like Mist and Rolf. Hmm…I wonder what they are doing this time… I followed the voices, after a few minutes I saw them. Mist was holding an arrow and bow; she was aiming for the bull's eye on the target plate. She shot the arrow but it didn't head for the bull's eye it headed straight towards me! "AHHH!" I ducked down just in time! The arrow landed on another tree.

"Oh no, Marcia are you okay!" Mist dropped the bow on the ground.

I got off the ground and brushed off the dirt on my shirt. "I'm peachy! I didn't get hurt."

"See Mist, I told you that you should stick to swords…" Rolf said while he was picking up the bow that Mist dropped.

"Why should I?" She mumbled.

"Because you are promoted to a Valkyrie and Valkyrie units only use swords and staves!"

"Hehe, I forgot about that…"

Rolf slapped his head. Mist just got promoted to a Valkyrie and she forgot that they only use swords not arrows. She can get a sword from Ike and she already has a staff. All she needs is a horse. Rolf is already a sniper, when he got promoted he started to thank Shinon for teaching him how to fight.

I realized that I needed to ask my brother what tomorrow is. "Say have you seen Makalov anywhere?"

"Nope, haven't seen him all day…" Rolf responded.

"I have but it is not good Ike is yelling at him for some reason… Why do you need him?"

"Because I wanted to ask what tomorrow is!"

"Tomorrow is Wednesday…" Rolf gave me a weird look.

"Not that! I know tomorrow is Wednesday, it is just that tomorrow is my birthday."

Rolf's weird face turned into an understanding face. Then the two said this at the same time… "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They were just giving me a nice respond!

"Thank-you but save it on my birthday okay?"

"Okay!" They again said at the same time.

"Now I have to go to Makalov, bye!" I ran off to find him.

It took 20 minutes to find him, the kitchen and started to kick the drinks down on the floor. Ike stopped him and returned my horse to the he was cleaning the kitchen floor with his mop. It was covered with juice, water, and tea… "What did you do?"

Makalov's head popped up with surprise. "Oh, hey Marcia, well my horse was grazing on the grass and I forgot to put in his stable. Then an arrow appeared of nowhere and landed on his butt, then it started run him back around trying to escape the enemy or out whoever shot that arrow. He got inside the fort and started to kick the drinks down. Ike stopped him and then took him to the stable. Now I'm stuck here cleaning the floor… Do you need anything?"

"Guess what tomorrow is!" I burst out the words with excitement.

Makalov gave me the same weird look that Rolf gave me. When I saw it my smile dropped to a frown and my excitement turned into anger. "Tomorrow is Wednesday."

"I know that! You don't know what is so special about it!" I whined.

"No what is so special about it?"

My heart was filled with anger and sadness. He is my BROTHER he should know tomorrow is my birthday. This makes me so anger that I hate him so much that I want to take my lance and beat him up! "You are the worst brother ever!" I ran away from his sight…

"What did I do?"

Makalov's P.O.V.

I was finished with the floor and was wondering why Marcia was so angry with me… Why was tomorrow special! I had to find out before Marcia hurts me…

I was walking around to see if I could find any information about tomorrow… It took 39 minutes…

"Is there anything about tomorrow?" I mumbled to myself.

"What about tomorrow?" I looked to see who said that. It was Haar; he was half asleep so it will be hard to explain.

"Well Marcia asked me what was so special and I didn't know. Then she said to me "You are the worst brother ever!" Now I need to find out why she is so upset!"

"Are you serious! I know about it! Rolf and Mist told me and the others! You should know, I mean you are her brother for crying out loud!"

My eyes widen with confusion. "What are you talking about!"

"Tomorrow is Marcia's birthday! Have you been sleeping all the time, ever since the day she was born!"

"No but you… You sleep a lot…"

"That is true… Even though I sleep a lot I know when Jill's birthday is and I'm not her brother!"

I took my sword sheath and started hitting my head with it. I'm an idiot brother who always makes his younger sister angry. Why can't I make her happy! "Why can't I make her happy!" I didn't know what else to say so…

"Hmm…I don't know. If I had a sister I'll be happy to give you advice but I don't anything… How about asking Ike?"

"Err… No I'm still a little scared after all that yelling…"

"Ask Geoffrey then…"

"Sorry but his dad put a restraining order on me…"

"What the heck did you do!"

"I brought a cage of rats inside his house."

"Well you can't ask Reyson he is in Gallia now…"

"THEN WHO THE HECK AM I GOING TO SEEK ADVICE FROM!"

"Calm down, there is no need for yelling. Let me think… How about asking a sister? Ask Mist!"

"Okay! Obviously sisters who have older brothers have the best advice!" I went to look for Mist!

"A thank-you would have been nice…" Haar mumbled.

After 47 minutes I finally found Mist. I was panting for air since I was running instead of walking. Mist was staring at me.

_What does Makalov want? He has been panting like a dog for 5 minutes… _She thought. Did she just think that I was panting like a dog? I'm not panting like a dog! I'll get my revenge next time! I stopped panting and looked at her. "Is there anything you need, Makalov?"

"Revenge…" I whispered.

"…What?"

"Nothing, anyway I need some advice I just made Marcia very angry!"

"What did you do?"

"She asked me what was special about tomorrow and I didn't know what was special then she ran off angry and upset. Haar told me that it was her birthday tomorrow… Now I'm asking how I can make her forgive me!"

"If Ike forgot about my birthday I'd kill him but I can't if I did I'd be all alone… Anyway how about this, buy her a bouquet of roses and tomorrow you could give them to her and apologize. If you have reasonable explanations of why you forgot her birthday include that too. Marcia is also out with her Pegasus now so try not to meet alright?"

"She'll hurt me, won't she?"

"I have a feeling she will."

"Anyway thanks Mist! You are a big help!" I ran out the door waving my hand to Mist.

"You are welcome!" She too was waving her hand.

Marcia's P.O.V.

I was sitting next to a lake. Usually that helps me to release the hot air that is inside me. My Pegasus was laying next me; I had my arm around its neck.

"My brother is a total idiot… Why does he behave like this? Debt collectors are always after him, he always runs away from home, and he has a bad memory and I just realized that today…" I rested my head on my Pegasus' neck. I felt so tired from being always angry at him and from his debt collectors. But hey there were advantages to those things, if my brother hadn't ran away from home then I would not have traveled to Crimea and met Ike, Mist, Soren, and the others. Then I wouldn't have been on the adventure to defeat the evil King Ashnard of Daein… I guess I'd have to thank Makalov for those things. "Thank-you brother…"

"Look there she is get her!" I turned my head. I saw the thugs from yesterday they had reinforcements! I got up so did my Pegasus but as soon as I had the chance to fly away, one of the thugs threw a short axe at me. The axe injured my right leg and I fell down on the ground. My hand was on my leg covering the wound and the blood that was dripping down. The thugs walked over to me. One of them tied me up; once I was tied up he threw me over on his shoulders. "Since that punk didn't pay up his sister is being kidnapped. Put that note the Pegasus! We want Makalov to know where his sister is at and if he wants her back he has to the ransom!

The thug who had the note tied it around the Pegasus. "Go to your Knight's brother! Or you won't be seeing her again!" He slapped my Pegasus on the back. It flew off, heading towards the fort.

This would be the first time I'd be counting on Makalov…

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Makalov's P.O.V.

I was dressed up and all ready to give Marcia the roses. If only I could find her… She wasn't in the kitchen, not in stable; in fact her Pegasus wasn't even in the stable. I also checked her room and she wasn't there either… I was starting to get worried. I then saw the gang talking about something. I walked towards them to see what was going on. I wanted to ask them where my sister is too.

"Have you guys seen Marcia?" I asked.

Ike looked at me surprised to see me up this early. "That is what we were talking about Marcia hasn't come back from last night."

"What?"

"It is true usually she comes back but now she didn't…" Mist added.

Then we all heard a Pegasus from a distance. It was Marcia's Pegasus for sure because Tanith is at Begnion, so it is easy to tell who belongs to whom.

We ran to see Marcia but only her winged horse was there… "Where is my sister?" I notice a note tied around the Pegasus' neck. I took the note and read what was inside:

**Dear Makalov, **

**We have kidnapped the pink-haired Pegasus Knight, who is actually your sister. If you don't fully pay the debt today, she is going to die. We are at the lake near town. No funny stuff, which means don't come with anyone else. If you do pink-hair here is going to die regardless even though you brought the full pay.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Debt Collectors**

As everyone else read over my shoulder I started to panic. "NOOOOOOOO! What am I going to do and where am I going to get the money from!" I started to run around in circles and freaking out at the same time.

"This isn't good…" Ike mumbled.

Boyd tripped me. "STOP RUNNING AROUND THAT ISN'T GOING TO HELP!" I was mumbling in the dirt and whining too… Boyd grabbed my sword sheath and pulled me up off the ground. "Makalov, listen, how much money do you owe them!"

"Hehe… 900,000,000 pieces of gold…" I chuckled nervously.

There eyes widen into a bigger form. At the same time they said… "900,000,000 PIECES OF GOLD! YOU BIG IDIOT!"

"Our money together can't add at up to that amount!" Soren yelled.

"Let's ask Princess Elincia if she has that amount." I suggested.

"The only question is if she has that amount. She is a princess but 900,000,000 is a very large amount. She might end up broke…" Ike said.

"Let's at least try! Princess Elincia will surely understand! Marcia's life is on the line!" I started to sob. I didn't want to lose my only sister… Even on the day on her birthday.

"Alright we'll try." Ike finally agreed. I started thanking him and bowing down on my knees. "Makalov, you are embarrassing me now…" I quickly got up.

"Heh sorry…"

We were at Crimea Castle. We were talking to Elincia along with her were Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian, and Naesala. If you are wondering why Naesala was here, his ravens stole Elincia's gold without King Kilvas' orders. Now Naesala has to apologize and he gave back the money.

"Marcia is kidnapped! The thugs won't release her unless Makalov pays the ransom… That is bad news…" Elincia was very concerned. Marcia was her friend too so she was willing to help.

"How much is the ransom?" Bastian asked.

"Uh… 900,000,000 pieces of gold…" I stammered. Elincia, Bastian, Lucia, and Geoffrey's eyes widen and then they started to cough.

"THAT IS THE AMOUNT OF MONEY YOU OWE THEM!" Lucia yelled.

"Yes…" I replied shamefully.

"Well uh let's see how am I going to explain this? We don't have that amount of money… We only have 500,000,000 pieces of gold." Elincia sadly said.

"Marcia! I'm going to lose my sister!" I started to sob. Yes I know I'm a man but still my sister is going to be gone! I wish I said I was sorry about forgetting her birthday, I wish I didn't make her angry all the time, and I wish she never gotten kidnapped! I wish I could go back to the past and stop myself from borrowing a large amount of money from those thugs!

Tibarn flew inside the throne room. He was angry and when he is angry he is scary. "NAESALA!" He yelled very loudly.

"What now?" Naesala mumbled to himself.

"Your ravens were caught stealing money from my Phoenicis Hall! Didn't I tell you to keep your ravens out of my territory!" Tibarn again yelled very loudly. I started to shake in my boots.

"I did not tell them to steal money from you they started acting on their own! They even stole from Princess Crimea!" Naesala explained.

Tibarn looked at Elincia. "Is he telling the truth?" He asked her.

"Yes…" She responded still stunned by the yelling.

"I see." Tibarn looked at us, then at Ike. "Did his ravens steal from you guys too?"

"Nope, Marcia, our Pegasus Knight was kidnapped by a bunch of debt collectors who want a ransom from Makalov. If we…" Ike was interrupted by Boyd.

"When did this become a "we"? Makalov is in the debt not us!"

"Oh yeah…If Makalov doesn't pay the ransom the debt collectors will kill Marcia." Ike finished explaining.

"How much is the ransom?" Tibarn asked.

"900,000,000 pieces of gold." Elincia answered. Tibarn's eyes widen.

"I think I know who has more than that amount of money." Tibarn looked at Naesala. So did Ike, Elincia, the others, and I.

"Don't look at me!" Naesala said. Naesala's interest in a large amount of money makes him look like he is filthy rich, which by the way he is!

"Can it Naesala, we know you have more than 900,000,000 pieces of gold!" Tibarn yelled at King Kilvas.

"What if I don't?" Naesala responded. He does have more money! I guess I have to beg…

"PLEASE KING KILVAS! PLEASE GIVE NINE HUNDRED MILLION PIECES OF GOLD SO I COULD SAVE MY SISTER!" I ran to him and went down to my knees and kept on saying please. I was embarrassed too. I mean I'm a man for crying out loud! It is a risk I'm willing to take.

Naesala just looked at me. He finally said… "Okay sheesh, no need to cry like a baby! Keep your self-respect!" Naesala flew off straight to Kilvas he had to get the money…

We waited for 5 hours. I was panicking, wondering if Marcia was still alive.

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled.

"Makalov calm down…" Ike responded.

"If Naesala lies I'll beat the living life out of him…" I yelled.

"Not unless he blows you away with his wind magic…" Ike replied.

"I'M BACK!" Naesala was carrying a big bag that was full of gold. I gave a relieved sigh. "Here you go!" He dropped the bag over me! AHH! GET IT OFF IT IS CRUSHING ME!

"Just in case…" Tibarn opened the bag he took one gold out and examined it.

"What are you doing?" Naesala asked.

"Yep it's real!" Tibarn placed the gold back. He was kind enough to get the bag off of me.

"Phew thanks! Especially you Naesala!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Naesala mumbled.

"All I need now is a wheelbarrow!" I said. Geoffrey brought one in.

"Already brought it!" He responded.

"Thank-you Geoffrey!" Tibarn threw the bag in barrow. I was the one who thanked Geoffrey, okay?

"Now get moving before it is too late!" Ike reminded me.

"Marcia, your big brother is coming to save you!" I pushed the wheelbarrow and ran out of the room.

"I just hope he is going to be alright…" Ike mumbled.

I arrived at the lake. The thugs were there, only 7 of them! Marcia was tied to a tree and she was out cold.

One of the thugs stepped up to me. "You brought the money! I thought you'd just leave your sister alone!"

That made me angry. I glared at the thug. "I care about her! I'm not going to let her die!"

"Hehe…" The thug grabbed the bag and walked back to his companions. "Well you won't have to! You and your sister will both die! Get that idiot!" The thugs charged at me with there axes! I quickly pulled out my sword and charged at them. While I was running…I tripped down on the ground. The thugs tripped over me. I quickly got up and stabbed the fallen thugs.

"Phew that was close! And what good luck!" I brushed off the dust. The thug's eyes widen. He was surprise to see how easy his friends failed.

"That was a stupid way to win…" He mumbled.

"Now hand over Marcia!" I commanded. The thug just sneered and he placed his axe next to Marcia's neck.

"Put your weapon down!" He commanded. I had to do what he said… I dropped my sword. "Hehe, excellent now who should I kill first? You or Marcia?"

Is this the end? I never got the chance to say sorry to Marcia and never got the chance to give her the roses. Now I think about all the things that I did to make her angry, I am the worst brother… Marcia doesn't deserve a brother like me. Because of me we are both going to die and what a bad day for her to die… To die on the day of her birth… If only a miracle could happen…

I heard a Pegasus snorting; I looked up and saw Marcia's horse. It was diving towards the thug then… BAM!

"AHH!" The thug was trampled by the Pegasus. His axe was in the horse's mouth. Also he was out cold.

"Good Pegasus!" I patted it on the head. It snorted proudly. I quickly untied Marcia and I placed her on the ground. "Marcia, Marcia wake up!" I was shaking her shoulder. "WAKE UP!"

Marcia's eyes opened. "Huh? M-Makalov what happened? The last thing I remember was being kidnapped by the debt collectors…"

"Well I received a note saying you were kidnapped. I had to get the money to save you from them! I killed 6 and I think your Pegasus knocked the last one out."

"Where did you get the money from?"

"Naesala gave me the money!"

"How did you get to Kilvas?"

"Well Naesala was talking with Elincia about something."

"Okay…"

"Marcia I'm sorry that I forgot that today was your birthday!"

She just looked at me. "I forgive you."

"Really because I have a present for you back at the fort!"

"Hehehe, who reminded you that today, was my birthday?"

"Well Rolf and Mist told Haar and Haar told me!"

Marcia rolled her eyes. The thug woke up but the Pegasus started trampling him again which caused him to die and we didn't notice.

"Anyway let's go back home." I went to grab the bag of gold. I thought I could give this back to Naesala since he gave me so much money. "We need to throw you a party!"

Marcia grabbed her Pegasus by the saddle. We headed towards home. "Makalov even though you are an annoying brother, I still love you no matter what. Never forget that."

"I will always remember, sister. When that thug was deciding who to kill first... I felt like you didn't deserve me... I always made you angry and upset... I'm sorry for all those things..."

"I will always forgive you Makalov. You are my brother! Besides there were somegood thingswhen I was searching for you. If you haven't ran away from home and I haven't searched for you, we would never have met Ike and the others."

"Yes you are right!"

"We will always be there for each other!" Marcia and I gave each other a high five. She really does love me even though I mess up sometimes!

End of Story


End file.
